1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a flat panel display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a flat panel display apparatus in which a window is smoothly bonded, and a method of manufacturing the flat panel display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, traditional display apparatuses have been replaced with thin flat panel display apparatuses including organic light-emitting display apparatuses, liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses, plasma displays, light-emitting diode displays, electroluminescent displays, surface-conduction electron-emitter displays, field emission displays (also called nano-emissive displays, and other volatile and static display technologies.
In general, a flat panel display apparatus has a structure in which a protective window is formed on a panel on which an image is realized. The panel and the window are bonded to each other by using a layer of resin, and then ultraviolet (UV) rays are irradiated from an external source above the window so as to cure the resin layer, so that the panel and the window are firmly combined.
A black matrix is formed in the window so as to cover an edge of an image region of the panel. However, since UV rays do not smoothly pass through the black matrix, a portion of the resin layer below the black matrix is not cured well, and thus a window bonding defect may be incurred.
In order to solve this problem, according to a recently presented method, UV rays are irradiated not only from above the window but also from sides of the window so as to eliminate a region in which UV rays are blocked by the black matrix.
However, in a region of the panel in which a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) is mounted, even UV rays that are irradiated from the sides of the window are blocked by the FPCB. The FPCB electrically connects the panel and a controller, and is highly flexible, and thus when a portion of the FPCB is bent, sides of the resin layer may be blocked by the FPCB. Thus, if the resin layer is not fully cured, the window is not completely bonded to the panel, and thus a product defect may be incurred.
Thus, in consideration of the aforementioned problems, there is an increasing demand for a solution capable of effectively reducing a possibility of a bonding defect with respect to the window in a region corresponding to the black matrix.